


俱寂【幸德】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 阴间的
Relationships: Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	俱寂【幸德】

1.

闹钟响了三声。

一只苍白的手飞快地从被子里伸出来，精准地拍在闹钟上面，眼皮动了动才慢慢睁开，愣神了一会儿，又摸索着拿到手机解锁了屏幕，有些刺目的亮度照得人眯了眯眼睛，“5，4，3，2，1”，幸村在心里默数着，数到1时手机上的闹钟也叮叮咚咚地由弱到强响了起来。“幸村君以后起床要慢点起，太快对心脏不好，” 幸村盯着手机上的6: 01利落地按掉闹钟，耳边像是还能听到那个人的叮嘱，那是关怀的线索织进冷淡音调里的悦耳动听。将手机丢在一边，幸村伸出手揉了揉泛着乌青的眼眶，睡眠不足的疲惫在他苍白的脸上异常明显。

他还躺着没动，即使自己辗转反侧一夜没怎么真正睡着，他也遵循着这么多年跟德川一起养成的习惯，即使睡不着也会躺着闭目养神，在起床的时候也会慢慢起，先睁眼，再缓一下。如果德川在，他会准时在幸村睁眼的时候走进房间，坐在床边跟他说早上好，然后让他抱着自己闻了再闻猜测早餐是什么，只是如今这一步可以省下了，没准以后早餐这一步都不会有人好好遵守了。再之后就是坐起身来，幸村撑起自己，闭着眼睛忍受过那一瞬的头晕目眩，他想自己这次可真是够失态的，等缓了过来就移到床边，将脚放进拖鞋里，却犹豫着没有站起来，好像他不动，接下来的事情就不会发生。

今天是德川的遗体告别仪式。

幸村坐在床边愣神，本来这样的场合，以他的性子，要应付自然是能应付，但若不是德川叮嘱过这是必要的程序，他一定会直接省略这一步。想到德川的叮嘱，幸村还是站了起来，一头钻进洗手间，打开水龙头，看着水就这么流走，像是才反应过来自己经历了什么程度的失去，幸村低下头，在液体飞溅出眼眶的瞬间将已经变温的水拍在脸上，咽下辛辣苦涩的情绪，生吞了一把生锈的钝刀般的疼痛也没有让他有什么肉眼可见的失控。

梳洗完毕，幸村对着镜子思索了一瞬如何遮掩异常明显的憔悴神色，思索再三他转身在橱柜里熟练地摸出了一盒粉底液，那是德川生前常用的东西。工作的原因他不得不时常面对记者，外交官的儿子也走上了这条路，为了不仅仅只代表自己的形象，偶尔用化妆手段遮掩一下缺陷是在德川的接受范围内的。虽然幸村偶尔会靠着洗手池看德川手法娴熟地对自己涂抹，眼底带笑地陈述一个幸村坚信的事实：“德川学长已经很完美了，不需要这些东西也是最好看的，面对记者也毫无死角。” 德川只觉得这是小男友习惯性的恭维，算是他礼节周全的体现之一，却也会因为这样的称赞而嘴角上翘。每次幸村这样说的时候都凑得那么近，近到德川低头就能覆盖上那张嘴，只是片刻的贴近就松开，却是二人心照不宣的习惯，即使在一起很久了也不太有办法时时压制的喜欢总是从这样的小动作里流淌出来。

现在自己也需要这个了。幸村对着镜子自嘲地笑了一下，这算什么，从来只在德川面前会注意一下自己仪表的人，在德川去世后却要学着他生前的样子给自己画个健全美好的表象出来。只用了一点遮住眼下的阴影，隐藏了无眠的憔悴，却还留着一个伴侣去世的男人该有的愁绪，幸村对着镜子练习了一下不深不浅的沉痛，把握在了一个可以正常操办后事扛起一切又带着正正好的哀痛的姿态，至于别的，那不是来人想要看到的也不是他们需要看到的，幸村妥善地藏下了任何他认为多余的情绪，这场葬礼更像是一个表面的擦伤下藏着的万箭穿心的伤痕。

2.

幸村头天晚上没有为德川守夜，即便他再想强撑着走完所有流程，铁打的身体也受不了这样的不眠不休，更何况二人都没什么坚守的习俗，只把这一系列流程当作一个人死后他和他的伴侣必须做的社会性活动。众所周知，在最后的那段时间，幸村几乎衣不解带地守在德川身边，向来觉得他二人感情平淡只是合衬的亲朋好友在这时候才察觉出一点比温水浓烈些的不舍情绪。久病之人，即便是德川这样恪守礼节不愠不火的人也难免有些情绪失控的爆发时刻，幸村也没放在心上，偶尔烦躁起来也能压下，对注定失去这个人的结局的恐惧和愤怒让他总能把跟学长好好一起走完最后这点时间放在首位，几乎像个任务一样去完成。

德川早在两个月以前就开始陆续叮嘱幸村关于丧葬仪式的注意事项，偶尔精神好些的时候还会努力坐起身来，拿着尺子对着幸村来回比划，幸村笑着问他到底要干什么，他只回一句你最近瘦了，有空还是好好吃饭好好健身。这时候幸村的笑就会僵在脸上，像是糊上了胶水，看着是在笑，却像个不能喘气的工艺品。这样的时间久了，厌烦和劳累总是无孔不入，即便自己是为了他的病偶尔失去体面的表象，学长却总是时时提醒自己。幸村厌烦的不是这样的提醒，他真正讨厌的是这样强烈的交代后事的匆忙意味。这之后德川才会告诉他，葬礼的礼服他该准备起来了，三四天的流程幸村作为丧主必须得体，他其实一点也不担心幸村不能做到这些，他隐隐担心的是幸村能做到这些，也许会过于游刃有余了。跟幸村足够心意相通的他不是不知道幸村的疲累，却也在生命最后的阶段任性地想看看他有没有一次的为自己情绪失控，哪怕是怒火下暂时的摔门离去，或是不舍的眼泪，只是他到头来也没看到过。

除了小男友的衣服，德川还为自己选好了最后一套衣服，依旧是精致的剪裁和中规中矩的设计的西装，在幸村的帮助下换上过一次，确认自己一切得体，足够体面地完成自己死后最后一个流程，，也足够为幸村的社交和人际维持献出最后一份力。他不喜欢把死亡也想的这么功利，只是知道幸村要强又能硬扛的性格，要不是有个仪式让他撑着精神度过一开始最难熬的几天，也许他能做出什么自己不敢再往下多想的事情。

幸村从衣柜里拿出早就熨烫好的正装，一件一件穿在身上，平常有时会松开两颗的衬衫纽扣也都系好，黑色的正装外套衬得他的憔悴更显眼。在穿衣镜前看了看，幸村很满意自己现在这副跟大部分男人老婆去世后那副难受又没人照顾，心痛又自己忍着的模样，正好在还能应付来吊唁的人，又能让人一眼看出自己能呈现的恰到好处的悲伤。

3\. 

德川的姐姐看到幸村走进礼堂的时候正在擦拭弟弟的遗像，她敏锐地捕捉到幸村在看到她手里遗像的时候那一瞬间的皱眉。她本来是不喜欢幸村的。他们一开始谈恋爱的时候年纪还小，德川第一次带幸村去见她的时候，幸村干净利落地站在自己面前，打量两眼就看得出校服衬衫下是强壮的体魄，小男孩笑眯眯跟自己打招呼，坐下聊天也是不多不少恰到好处的健谈又不会让人觉得聒噪，一举一动都是赏心悦目的得体，顾及了德川也顾及了自己的话题，倒是自己弟弟，只要看着这个男孩子，眼睛里就搅和着化不开的喜爱和温柔，她总以为德川会在这样不算对等的感情里吃亏，或多或少，或早或晚。

那是一年的新年，德川走访其他国家，幸村的家人又一起跑去法国找他妹妹过年，德川就把幸村的过年安排托付给了父母和自己。她倒是不介意多一个人回老宅吃饭，不过是添双筷子的功夫，况且幸村这人像是什么都懂，跟他聊天不枯燥乏味，不会冷场，更不会受到冒犯，他总能照顾好别人的情绪，除了她目睹过的两次这个男孩子是如何难得放松又肆意地把弟弟堵得说不出一句话的，她总体还是不排斥跟幸村接触的。

直到她深夜接了跨洋电话，起来给公司海外部门的同事传真文件时，发现幸村微掩的房门还有忽明忽暗的光影，本想敲门关心一下他怎么还没休息，却看见幸村卸去了身上的气势和永远恰到好处的礼节，整个人蜷缩在被子里，搂着枕头靠在躺椅上，电视里是新闻直播，正在播放自己弟弟会见别国外交官的影像，再看看幸村，安静却有些寂寥的神色下呼之欲出的想念像是一场肉眼可见即将扑来的海啸。

原来他也这么喜欢德川啊。

手里还捧着德川的遗照，幸村走过来，一如既往礼节周全地问候过家人后，便伸出手，憔悴的脸上挂着恰到好处的微笑，即使这样也不折损他的风度，只是一开口低哑的嗓音还是有些出卖他。“姐姐，介意我来摆放照片吗？”幸村的手已经做好接过照片的准备，德川姐姐把照片递过去，早就知道幸村是多能忍耐的人，更习惯了他时时藏起的情绪，只当没看到接过照片的一瞬间那双有些颤抖的手上扭曲的青筋。

拍拍幸村的肩膀，那张跟德川有七分相似的脸上勉强勾出一个笑容：“幸村君，节哀顺变。”幸村没动，张了张嘴，想说谢谢，又想说您也是，却什么声音都没发出来，心底涌上浓厚的疲惫，猛地有些厌烦面前这场荒诞如闹剧般的一切。他本来怎么计划的？是火化了他就带着他的骨灰出海，办一场只属于他们两个人的葬礼，还是把一切后事交给他的家人，自己可以尽情地关上门，愤怒也好，痛苦也好，流泪也好，嘶吼也好，总好过现在这样，所有人都是演员，陪着这个已经不在这里的主角演完他落幕前的最后一场戏。

哪怕倒在浴室的瓷砖地上从里到外都浸泡在酒精和眼泪里，也好过现在这样，幸村在某个瞬间这样想。

4\. 

仪式漫长难熬又转瞬即逝，一切结束后，幸村终于在一刻不停几乎具像化的疼痛里找到了喘气的机会，在他拿到德川骨灰的那一刻。德川的家人把他交给幸村决定，即使从来没有人开口谈过，他们也能猜到德川的意愿是什么。他们还记得在德川带幸村回来见自己之前，因为得知对象是男孩子而陷入沉默的全家，在德川把全家毫无准备的无措误解成对他男性伴侣的偏见和拒绝时难得的激烈陈词，还有他得知自己误会后难得一见的窘迫又因为情绪失控和误会而愧疚的样子，光是这个场景，他们就大概知道，幸村精市这个人，从德川的16岁开始，到他离开的36岁这二十年里，融合了多少自己到彼此的骨血和呼吸里。没人能目睹了全程后还能忍心生生分开他们早就无法分开彼此的连结，哪怕其中一个已经离开，已经死亡。

幸村带着装着德川骨灰的精致罐子回到了属于他们的家。没有孩子，因为工作忙碌，没人有时间去照顾，也没有宠物，两个人都时常因公出差，偶尔得闲又爱出去旅游，没办法给予足够的关注和照顾，这么多年从来都只有彼此的家，现在彻底冷清下来，只剩幸村一个人，再也不是即使自己一个人在家也笃定有人很快会回来的殷切期盼了。 

然而没有任何幸村以为自己会有的情绪失控，虽然德川天天都在他脑子里来去自如，他开始失眠，整晚整晚无法入睡，没有撕心裂肺，也没有歇斯底里，只有不知道哪里传来的隐隐作痛，也许是头痛，幸村想。只有失眠时出现在他脑子里的德川，有时候那个具体到让幸村感觉几乎他就在自己身边，在看书，或是在阳台替自己浇花，或是在做饭。幸村甚至买了个可以定时的自动咖啡机，为的就是那一瞬间醒来闻到咖啡香气就仿佛德川还在厨房准备早餐的错觉。

几个月以后，当往日的队员怕幸村第一次自己过中秋不习惯，纷纷拖家带口来幸村这里陪他过节。有孩子的都带了孩子，吵吵闹闹的也很开心，眼看着一场温馨又喜悦的聚会快到尾声，真田的女儿只知道这段时间爸爸妈妈总是会说起幸村叔叔可能不开心，所以找准时机，端着一杯自己小心翼翼倒得满满当当的果汁，边叫幸村叔叔边跑过来想把果汁递给他。走到一半被不知道是哪个小朋友摆在地上的玩具绊了一下，软软一团的小朋友猛地往前扑了一下，幸村眼疾手快伸手扶住发小的爱女，那一整杯果汁却完完整整全泼在自己身上。

小女孩知道自己好心办了坏事，眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水，委屈巴巴开口说自己只是想给幸村叔叔喝果汁。幸村一边伸出手指抹掉孩子的眼泪哄她，一边想摸点纸巾还是餐巾来给孩子擦擦也给自己这满身的狼狈稍微打理一下，不自觉地就用正正好的音量叫了一句：“德川学长，能不能麻烦你拿纸巾给我。”刚说出口时他并未察觉哪里不对，直到满室的欢声笑语喝喧哗都渐渐停止，只有仁王默默递了纸巾过来，也不出声，幸村才在寂静里反应过来自己刚刚做了什么。

他觉得自己还是失态了，插在心头的钝刀被人发觉，他恐惧那些也许存在的想要探究那把刀到底埋在伤口多深的地方的窥探。

5\. 

幸村最近又开始约会了。

平均每个月都换新面孔在身边，清一色的冷艳型女模特。幸村舍得给女伴花钱，只要有想要的东西都买下来送对方。不知道从什么时候开始，陆陆续续有传言出来，说幸村找女伴似乎有一套固定标准，今天是爱健身，明天是蓝色头发，后天又是不苟言笑的事业型女强人，关于幸村沸沸扬扬的传闻除了财经报道就是这些捕风捉影的桃色传闻，反而他中年痛失爱侣这件事很快都被人忘掉了。

这样的日子过了一年多，正赶上真田女儿上小学，真田却因为警队升职的手续和仪式走不开，真田老婆也正在外地出差，不得已拜托了幸村去送孩子第一天上学顺便办手续。幸村怕自己应付不来，专程联系了当时的女朋友拜托她一起送真田女儿开学。此时的女朋友是个留洋归来的大学教授，教经济学，幸村看过她上课，那是一节基础大课，他坐在最后一排，想给她一个惊喜。没想到她在课后回答学生问题时才看到坐在那里一直没动过的自己，并且自己想象的她欢天喜地扑来自己身边的场景并未发生，而是她依旧认真地回答完了学生的问题，才向自己走过来，面上依旧没什么波澜，只有眼底蔓延开的喜悦显示出她的愉悦，连喜悦都这么安静的样子像极了那个直接导致自己中年丧夫的男人。从那以后幸村就没再换过女朋友，开始带着她见自己的朋友，在他人欲言又止的复杂神色里满意的想着果然从他们的反应证明了这次的这位神态最像他。

幸村跟真田换了车，女伴俯身给小朋友绑儿童安全座椅的安全带时，稚嫩的嗓音甜甜地开口：“幸村叔叔，这个姐姐是德川叔叔的妹妹吗？”

车窗外开始下雨，幸村手扶着方向盘，看了眼带着疑惑神色坐进副驾驶的女朋友，苦涩瞬间被一句童言无忌的话打开阀门，把人裹在其中，无力逃脱又难以抵抗。

幸村右手放开方向盘，握住女朋友的手，在心里默念的一句对不起，转头看着真田女儿，温柔开口：”不是哦，但是叔叔想跟这个姐姐一直在一起，你觉得好不好？“

孩子又说了什么幸村觉得自己没再听进去，随口应了两句，转过头去认真开车，只看着窗外越下越密集的雨。

你也同意了吗，学长？

end


End file.
